


齒痕

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: CP: 明主（因為是清水，逆著當主明吃也可以）微放閃注意，大學半工半讀同居生活日常舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.4.1
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364
Kudos: 1





	齒痕

**Author's Note:**

> CP: 明主（因為是清水，逆著當主明吃也可以）  
> 微放閃注意，大學半工半讀同居生活日常  
> 舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.4.1

《齒痕》

晚春確實是個令人尷尬的季節。

忽冷忽熱不在話下，隨著天氣的變動，人心也跟著在慵懶與浮躁間激烈擺盪。

雨宮蓮不得不承認，他的同居人又是上述之中特別極端的例子。

刺痛……

來自頸側的刺激是在提醒他不得分心。

垂首，視線撞進整片柔軟的牛奶可可色澤，流洩而下騷得他的鎖骨陣陣麻癢。

就在這時，吮著他肌膚的吻又加劇了力道，繃至極致時才終於鬆口，拔尖的細響同時挑逗著少年們的聽覺，伴隨而來的是股暈熱與唾液的涼意交雜。

當壓制自己於沙發上的褐髮少年移往鎖骨交匯處垂首吸吻時，又是與方才同樣強勁的力道。

這不就代表……

為此，蓮忍不住一聲長嘆，提起手撩開早已汗溼，在額間黏成一片的墨色瀏海，途中忍不住在額際來回蹭撫起下。

吾郎肯定又誤會了。這次是看見他和哪裡的朋友或店員交談嗎？還是學妹？也許是怪盜團的成員。

也許並不是誤會，而是找到了藉題發揮的契機。

垂下視線瞅著又一抹深紅的瑰跡在自己的皮膚上綻開，顯然他的情人非常樂在其中。

不過看他玩得開心，連自己都不好意思阻止了，雖然代價就是即便這個季節變得多熱，蓮還是得把襯衫首顆鈕釦扣妥。

或者……？

打量著身上已經發洩了大半衝動改在上身四處點吻與舔弄的棕髮少年，雨宮蓮忍不住思緒又打轉了幾圈。

到底是什麼東西讓他那麼熱衷於在自己身上留下記號？

支配感？施虐的快感？還是？

雖然有些煞風景，但此時黑髮少年不由自主聯想到了最近教科書上映入的某個學科典範與研究方法，許多約定俗成的潛規則和道理是很難直接以肉眼觀察或量測，有時想使之現形，就得試著去做出點反常的舉動挑戰當下的情境。

思忖至此，黑髮少年揚起了嘴角。

「吾郎，可以了。」

眼角餘光飄向牆上的時鐘，蓮輕拍了拍情人的背脊，示意著要他起身。

「……已經到這個時間了嗎？」

爬起身時，順勢將被撩起的上衣蓋回原位，但V字開襟的領口根本擋不了什麼，泛紅的色澤在頸邊特別顯眼。

「嗯，再不準備打工會遲到。你晚點也有約客戶吧？」

「確實，不過還早，悠閒地吃頓晚飯再散步到事務所都不是問題。」

「那冰箱裡有留了咖哩，加熱一下就能吃了。」

「……我說，」

「咖啡的話帶去事務所和客戶一起享用也可以。」

「……吶，」

「摩爾迦納的晚餐我會帶回來，如果他跟你要食物的話就這樣告訴他。」

「蓮……我說你……」

「嗯？」

抓起隨身行囊，確認手機和錢包都在裡頭，正當黑髮少年拎起衣架上的夾克便往身上套，這才有了空隙抬頭望向他的伴侶。

對上吾郎的視線，雖然如往常般他揚起和善的笑意，但今天他的神情看來特別乾澀，就像是不知道該擺出什麼表情才強行揚起嘴角的。

「你打算就這樣出門？」

言語至此，褐髮少年伸手指了指自己的頸側，這麼明顯的暗示大概很難搞錯對方想表達什麼。

為此，蓮掏出了手機調成自拍模式，確認了一下頸上突兀的瑰跡，卻好似什麼也沒看見似地收回手機，繼續走向玄關拎出步鞋。

「我說，你有聽懂我的意思嗎？」

正當黑髮少年垂手結著鞋帶時，背後追來的腳步聲聽來格外急促。

「嗯，有什麼問題嗎？」

「哈？你還敢問我？那麼明顯你看不出來嗎？」

「嗯……沒差吧。」

邊言，蓮聳了聳肩，起身便想開門，但才拉開半條門縫，就被身後人壓住門板又關了回去。

「沒差？你認真的嗎？」

聽得此言，蓮不免有些被逗樂了：「烙在那裡自然有它的用處，讓它好好發揮那個位置該有的功能和優勢不是很好？」

「…………」

「你不是為了這點才這麼賣力的？我可不會辜負你的努力。」

正如雨宮蓮所料，話語方出，情人已經脹紅了臉。

看來，真正驅動吾郎做這些事的，大概不僅僅是情緒的發洩，最關鍵的大概是想讓自己困擾罷。

如果不去刻意遮掩他的傑作，顯然該困擾的人立刻就立場翻轉了。

有趣的是，在黑髮少年心底倒有些假戲真作了。

最初他還有些在意的，認為這些痕跡只會引來不必要的注目。但仔細想想，大部份自己打工之處的同事早就知道自己有個醋勁很強的男友了，刻意穿上不合季節的服裝掩蓋反而欲蓋彌彰，還弄得難受，何必呢？

眼見吾郎不再開口回話，蓮倒是一派輕鬆地拉開了門，拋下一句「我出門了」打算大步踏出公寓。

正當少年打算掩上門時，室內目送自己離去的人影突然追了出來。

眨眼間，後頸異常的痛楚令蓮頓時一怔。

猛然回首，迴旋間水跡的寒意與痛感同時發酵。

他這才意識到突然追出來的情人到底做了什麼。

「好了，路上小心，蓮。」

只見關上門前，向著他揮手的褐髮少年笑得特別燦爛，就像是出門前他們剛約好回來時會帶上他最喜愛的蜂蜜鬆餅一樣。

望著「碰」一聲關上的門，蓮忍不住愣了許久。

伸手撫了撫後頸上還在發疼的患部，明智吾郎大概是抱著一不做二不休的心態直接把最想做的事全部出手了吧。

有點鬧過頭了呢。

邊如此思索著，邁開腳步的黑髮少年朝行囊裡探了探。

還有最近天氣變化大，他還在側包裡塞了條圍巾。

……或者，就這樣頂著去打工好像也……？

在抉擇之際，面對這種奇怪的煩腦，雨宮蓮其實還挺享受的。

Fin.


End file.
